


guest appearance

by thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: “For the Spectacular next month,” Chris said, “you’re flying into Stockholm on the Monday and out on the Thursday, right?”Phichit nodded. “Thursday afternoon.”Chris exchanged a look with Mat, and then looked back at Phichit and said, “We were wondering if perhaps you’d like to spend Wednesday night with us.”(Phichit gets an offer he can't refuse.)
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	guest appearance

Phichit could tell the conversation was winding down, and it made him a little sad, the way ending conversations with his friends always did. He was an extrovert through and through, and that moment when he hung up the phone with someone else, leaving him alone with his own thoughts, was always a particular sort of gut punch.

He didn’t have time to be sad about it for long, though, because on his phone screen, Chris shifted and said, “Before you go, there was something we wanted to ask you.” Both of them, him and his partner Mat, suddenly looked serious, and Phichit sat up straighter.

“What’s up?”

“For the Spectacular next month,” Chris said, “you’re flying into Stockholm on the Monday and out on the Thursday, right?”

Phichit nodded. “Thursday afternoon.”

Chris exchanged a look with Mat, and then looked back at Phichit and said, “We were wondering if perhaps you’d like to spend Wednesday night with us.”

Phichit blinked, stunned. “You mean...”

“It’s an offer,” Mat put in. “No pressure, no strings attached. But we both think you’re a very attractive man, and we like you, and we’d like to get to know each other in that way, if you’d like that too.”

Phichit huffed an incredulous laugh, mostly to himself. “I... I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to answer now,” Chris assured him. “Take some time, think it over.”

“I will.” Phichit bit his lip. “What... If you don’t mind, what did you have in mind? I wouldn’t have the slightest clue how to even  _ begin _ thinking about it.”

“Of course,” Chris said. “What we’re offering is this: Hands-on, so to speak, will be primarily you and me, with Mat in a more, shall we say,  _ directorial _ role.” To Phichit’s surprise, Chris blushed. He’d never seen Chris blush before. “Mat’s word is my law in these sorts of situations, and while you would of course be under your own command and he would defer to your wishes, there may be a bit of unavoidable bleed-over.”

Phichit shifted, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight in the crotch region. “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

Mat grinned, sudden and sharp and doing nothing to help Phichit’s growing problem. “If you’re interested, you and I would have a series of conversations beforehand, to sort out interests and limits and the like. We’d go in with at least a rough outline of what we’d like to do.”

Jesus  _ wept. _ “Makes sense,” Phichit managed. There was something he had to tell them, though, and he fiddled with a loose thread on his sock to put it off. They waited patiently. “You should know,” he finally said, looking more at the space between them than at either of their faces. “I’ve never... I’ve never done anything like this. With anyone.”

He saw them exchange another look before Mat said, “Thank you for telling us. We of course understand if you’d rather a more traditional approach for your first time, but if you choose to trust us, we’d be honored to be that experience for you.”

Phichit nodded. “To be honest, I can’t think who I’d trust more than you two.” Chris’ smile was blinding, and Phichit couldn’t do anything but smile back and say, “I’m definitely interested, and extremely flattered. And I think we should schedule those, uh. Conversations.”

Mat took over from there, and they set up a call for the next week before hanging up. Phichit let the phone drop to the couch cushion at his side and looked down at his lap, which was still uncomfortably bulging. “Is it creepy to jerk off to your friends if they’ve just asked if they can take your virginity?” he wondered aloud. He cocked his head to the side and considered it, and then said, “Probably not,” and reached for the button of his jeans.

Four weeks later, Phichit stood in front of a nondescript hotel door, gathering his courage. Mat and Chris had taken him out for dinner earlier, and neither of them had taken any alcohol so Phichit had abstained too. It was probably for the best to keep a clear head, but it meant he had nothing to cut his nerves. They’d parted an hour ago with knowing looks, and Phichit had returned to his own room to wash up according to Mat’s specifications. He’d dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants, the same as Chris would be wearing, and now there was nothing left to do but knock on the door.

It took him a few more minutes, but the risk of someone coming out of the elevator finally grew great enough that he lifted his hand and gave three quick raps. It opened a few moments later to reveal Chris, who stepped back with a warm smile and held his arm out. Phichit took a deep breath and went in.

He didn’t know what he had expected—soft candlelight and softer music, perhaps—but it was just a standard hotel room, although the lights  _ were _ dimmer than he’d expect from. He checked the wall—dimmer switch. They must have requested it specially. He shivered.

Mat was standing by the dresser, fiddling with his hair in the mirror, but he turned and smiled at Phichit as Chris closed the door. “Welcome,” he said, running his hands through his hair one more time before letting his arm fall.

“Hi,” Phichit said, crossing and uncrossing his own arms, suddenly unsure what to do with them.

Mat laughed, and it broke some of the tension in the air. “Don’t worry. In our experience, there’s no real way to start a threesome off without a little bit of awkwardness.”

Relief rushed through Phichit like a wave and he laughed too. “Have you guys done this a lot, then?”

“Mmm, a few times,” Chris said from behind him, and then he laid a hand on Phichit’s shoulder. Phichit somehow managed not to jump, but it was a near thing. “Not in a while, though.”

“I’m flattered,” Phichit said through a dry mouth as Chris, still touching him, moved to stand at his side. “Do we just... How do we start?”

Mat crossed the room and settled into a chair that had been tucked into the corner, a direct eyeline to the bed. “Whenever you’re ready,” he said, crossing one leg over the other, “I think a kiss is a good place to start.”

Phichit looked back at Chris, who squeezed his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. He was so  _ handsome, _ hair soft and freshly-washed, green eyes twinkling. No doubt he was in his element. “I’m nervous,” Phichit heard himself whisper.

“Chris can take over once you get started,” Mat said from his spot in the corner. “And if you’re really uncomfortable, we can stop, or Chris can get things going. But I think the first step should be yours.”

Phichit looked at Chris for a few moments longer, Chris blinking lazily and smiling down at him, and then he pushed himself up on his toes and kissed him in a surge of sudden bravery.

Chris’ hand on his shoulder slid swiftly up to cradle the back of his head and he stepped closer, his other hand coming to rest on Phichit’s waist as he took control of the kiss, to Phichit’s dizzying relief. Phichit had had a few kisses, mostly drunk fumblings with frat boys or Yuuri, but it was enough experience to recognize that Chris was  _ good _ at this, the first push of his lips against Phichit’s sudden onslaught enough to make Phichit’s knees weak.

Chris pulled back and kissed him again, tilting his face slightly for a better angle, and Phichit grabbed hold of him like he really was about to fall down and returned it. It wasn’t long before Chris had Phichit’s mouth open, tongue sweeping in like an avenging angel, and Phichit heard himself moan. He could feel Mat’s gaze on them like a weight.

Chris was taller than Phichit, significantly taller, and eventually the blood-thumping thrill of kissing him parted slightly to allow him to feel the crick in his neck. Chris noticed Phichit’s discomfort in the same moment Phichit did and pulled back to grin at him. “Let’s get you into a better angle, shall we?”

At Phichit’s nod, Chris took hold of his hand and took a few steps closer to the bed. “Alright?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Phichit nodded again and Chris sat down, scooting back a bit until the backs of his knees were firmly pressed to the side of the mattress. He caught Phichit’s eye and patted his thigh with his free hand.

Phichit looked to Mat for guidance. “He wants you in his lap,” Mat said. “It’s his favorite way to kiss. Knees on either side of his thighs.”

When Phichit turned back, Chris was smiling crookedly at him. “He’s right,” he murmured. Phichit clambered onto the bed and straddled him, settling his weight onto Chris’ thighs. Chris put his hands on Phichit’s waist and kissed him again, deeper this time and somehow hungrier.

“Put your hands in his hair,” he heard Mat say through the roaring in his ears. “He likes that.” Phichit obliged and Chris moaned into his mouth, doing it again when Phichit gave a little tug. “Quick learner,” Mat said, sounding appreciative. Phichit dove into Chris’ mouth, letting the other man’s tongue have its way with his own.

Seated as he was in Chris’ lap, there was no way to escape the fact that the man was already half-hard, and the close awareness made Phichit take a couple further steps down that road himself. Chris’ hands tightened on Phichit’s waist when he hitched himself a little closer, and he sank his teeth into Phichit’s lower lip and sighed. “Can I take your shirt off?” Phichit asked, surprised at the hoarseness in his voice.

Chris grinned, amused. “Don’t ask me.”

Phichit turned to look over his shoulder at Mat. “Can I?” Mat nodded, and Phichit grabbed hold of the shirt, tugging as Chris pulled it over his head and off.

“Yours too?” Chris asked. In answer, Phichit reached behind him and yanked it off in one fell swoop. Chris immediately put his hands back on Phichit’s waist, and he shuddered at their warmth and softness.

Phichit didn’t wait to be told before kissing Chris again. Chris wrapped his arms around Phichit and held him securely, their bare chests pressing together. Phichit could feel the hardness of his nipples digging into his skin and it made him moan, louder this time, and grip more firmly at Chris’ hair.

It was only when Mat’s call to pause cut through the air that Phichit realized he had been rocking his hips into Chris’, rubbing the bulges in their pants together. Chris was flushed, his hair disheveled and his lips bitten and red, and Phichit knew he could be in no better state. “You’re gorgeous,” he breathed, and learned that Chris’ blush went all the way down into his chest.

“He’s worked hard for that body,” Mat said, and Chris flicked his eyes over to him with a proud, adoring cast to them. “As have you,” Mat went on, “with equally stunning results.”

Phichit shifted, looking back over his shoulder at Mat. “You think I’m stunning?”

“We both do,” Chris murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips against Phichit’s neck. Phichit shivered. Chris started to suck at the same spot; Phichit twisted his fingers tighter into Chris’ hair and tipped his head back.

“Lay him out, Chris,” Mat said. “Make him see how beautiful we think he is.”

With a final sucking kiss, Chris pulled off his neck and caught his eye. “Ready?” he asked. Phichit nodded, and with a flip he was on his back, his legs tangled with Chris’ where the other man hovered over him. Chris gave him a heartbeat to catch his breath before kissing him again, letting just enough of his weight bear down onto Phichit to make him squirm. Phichit clung to him, and he broke away from his mouth to trail kisses along his jaw to his ear, and then down his neck.

Phichit lost track of time as Chris mapped out his neck and chest with his mouth, leaving hot, wet kisses everywhere he went. Occasionally Mat would call out, “Bite,” and Chris would nip him, making him jolt and swear and cling harder. Eventually Chris latched on to a nipple and Phichit let out a long stream of curse words as Chris nipped and sucked until it was as hard as his cock and just as sensitive. “The other one now,” Mat directed. Phichit whimpered and Chris laughed, low in his throat, as he switched sides, fingers plucking at the nipple he had just left as his mouth worked the other.

Finally,  _ finally _ Chris pulled off and leaned up to kiss him again. “How are you doing?” he whispered against Phichit’s mouth, making something warm bloom in his chest.

“I’m good,” Phichit whispered back. “Really good. How about you?”

Chris grinned, sharp and quick. “I’m excellent,  _ cheri.” _ One more kiss, and then he tipped his head to look at Mat, still sitting cross-legged in his chair in the corner, hands settled almost casually in his lap. “How’s the view?” Phichit pushed himself up to get his lips onto that tempting spot just behind Chris’ ear.

“You know it’s gorgeous, Christophe, don’t fish,” Mat said. “Now, Phichit.” Phichit left off with a final lick and looked over. “You said you wanted to aim for coming twice tonight. Is that still true?” Chris made an interested noise in the back of his throat and sat up, his weight coming to rest on Phichit’s hips as he looked down at him.

“Yes,” Phichit said, gasping as Chris’ ass rubbed against the tent in his sweatpants. “Yeah, that is, uh, definitely an achievable goal.”

“Excellent.” Mat steepled his fingers, gazing out at the two of them tangled together on the bed. “Then unless you have any objections, Phichit, I think it would be best if Chris sucked your cock until you came now.”

Chris  _ whined, _ high-pitched and needy, and Phichit babbled, “No, no objections, none at all.”

He could hear the grin in Mat’s voice as he said, “Good. Then Christophe, proceed.”

Chris was kissing Phichit before he could even think, hot and slick and messy. “Can I take your sweatpants off?” he murmured, breaking away. Phichit nodded and Chris clambered down the bed, taking hold of Phichit’s waistband and beginning to inch it down over his (now extremely prominent) erection. Phichit had forgone underwear, and Chris made another punched-out sound of pure want as his cock was revealed.

“Phichit, do you want Chris to put the condom on, or would you rather do it yourself?” he heard Mat ask.

“Um, I’ll do it,” Phichit said, visions of him coming at Chris’ lightest touch flashing through his mind. Chris stood and went to the nightstand, pulling out a foil packet and a small, opaque bottle of lube and passing them to him. Phichit’s fingers were fumbling, but he got himself slicked up and the condom rolled on without embarrassing himself  _ too _ much, he thought. At least Chris was still looking at him like a feast after a fast.

“Prop yourself up on the pillows,” Mat suggested. “It’s a better view from higher up.” Phichit scrambled to obey, shoving the pillows under his back and settling his head against the headboard as Chris knelt at the edge of the bed. “Ready, Phichit?” Mat asked. Phichit looked over; he was looking just as calm and collected as he had been at the start, but Phichit could see a definite bulge behind his crossed knee.

“Ready.”

“Christophe, you know what to do.”

Chris waited until Phichit met his eyes and then, not breaking his gaze, he bent down until he was on his elbows and reached out. Phichit hissed in a breath as Chris’ fingers touched his cock, which turned into a low moan when Chris leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the base of it. He trailed kisses up Phichit’s shaft, hot, sucking things that made Phichit’s head thud back against the headboard, and then he wrapped his lips, still swollen from Phichit’s kisses, around the head and started to sink down.

“God, that’s obscene,” Phichit breathed as Chris’ nose came to rest against his stomach, Phichit’s whole cock somehow encased in his hot mouth. He could feel Chris’ tongue twitching against the underside even through the condom, and he pushed a hand into his thick blond hair.

“He likes to show off at the beginning.” There was a note of pride in Mat’s voice, but Phichit couldn’t look away from Chris to see what his face looked like. “Give him a tug and he’ll start moving properly.”

Phichit tugged sharply on Chris’ hair and the man went to work, pulling back until just the tip was between his lips and then sinking down again to the halfway point. Phichit groaned as he set up a slow rhythm, his tongue dragging along the vein to flick at the part where his head met his shaft.

He flexed his hips, fighting the urge to thrust up into that tight, sucking heat, and Chris moaned around his cock. Phichit’s thighs were splayed wide around his head and Chris’ fingers dug into them, leaving marks that Phichit knew would turn to bruises in the morning. He gasped as Chris let his cock fall out of his mouth in favor of nuzzling his cheek against it, ducking his face low to lick and suck at his testicles hanging below, making Phichit shout and writhe.

“Tell him how you like it,” came Mat’s voice, and Phichit groaned and flung his free arm over his eyes. “Tell him what to do, Phichit, he likes taking instructions.”

“Shit,” Phichit gasped as Chris licked up his cock again and again. “Shit, I don’t know, I’ve never  _ done _ this before. Faster, Chris, go faster, I want to come.” Chris dove onto his cock and started sucking, harder and faster than before, his hand coming up to wrap tightly around the base. Phichit yelled and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Let it out,” Mat said. “Let us hear you.”

“The neighbors, oh  _ shit _ Chris,” Phichit managed as Chris let just the barest hint of teeth graze his shaft.

“We bought out the floor,” Mat said, and Phichit whimpered, fingers yanking at Chris’ hair. “There’s no one to hear you but us, Phichit, so let us hear you.”

Phichit started to groan and then cry out as Chris sucked and sucked and  _ sucked, _ tongue and fingers and cheeks working together. “I’m close,” Phichit babbled, “I’m close, I’m close, I don’t know what I need, Mat,  _ help me.” _

“Give him a knuckle, Christophe,” Mat commanded, and Phichit felt a single finger dive between his clenched cheeks, moving with unerring aim until his knuckle was pressed against Phichit’s hole and  _ yes, _ that was it, he was coming with a wail, pulling so hard on Chris’ hair it was a wonder none of it was coming out as Chris swallowed around him.

He let his eyes fall shut as Chris pulled off, rolling the condom off with nimble fingers and taking it somewhere, anywhere, who cared, not Phichit. He felt Chris settle onto the bed next to him and reached out with a blind hand, patting until he felt a patch of skin he thought might be a shoulder. “How are you doing?” Chris murmured again, nuzzling into Phichit’s hand.

“I think you broke me,” Phichit breathed, laughing when Chris purred and pressed against his side.

“He has that effect,” Mat said, the note of pride back in his voice. “Will you need a nap before we continue?”

“No,” Phichit said, forcing his eyes open. “No, I don’t want to fall asleep, just. Just give me a few minutes to breathe.”

“Of course,” Mat said. Chris was gazing up at Phichit, eyes hooded and satisfied. Phichit reached out and ran his thumb across Chris’ lower lip, smirking slightly when Chris sucked it into his mouth. He pushed his hand into Chris’ hair and pulled him up until he could kiss him again, thrilling when Chris gave a whimper as his bruised lips met Phichit’s willingly.

“Did I hurt you?” Phichit asked, leaning back against the pillows. “With your hair, I mean.”

“Mmmm, I  _ loved  _ it,” Chris said, biting his lip and grinning. “You did perfectly.”

“Up,” Phichit said, patting his hip. Chris sat up and straddled him, settling his weight on Phichit’s thighs. “Your body really is a wonder,” he said, putting his hands to Chris’ collarbones and dragging them down his chest, splaying his fingers wide to brush both nipples as he went and then twisting his wrists to run them back up Chris’ sides.

“Thank you,” Chris murmured lazily, tipping his head to one side as Phichit touched him. Phichit licked his fingers and set them to circling around one nipple, which peaked and stiffened under his touch.

“Can I ask some questions?” Phichit said, running his hands down Chris’ thick, muscled thighs.

“Of me or of Christophe?” Mat asked.

Phichit shrugged. “Either. You, I guess.”

“Of course. I was thinking it might be nice to have Chris put your cock back in his mouth, just to keep it warm while you recover,” Mat said. “Would you be interested in that while we talk?”

Phichit looked at Chris, who licked his lips. “Sure.”

Chris stretched out alongside Phichit, his feet up on the pillow, and carefully bent his head to swallow Phichit’s cock, which was hovering at about half-hard. Phichit bit his lip against the feeling and then looked at Mat. “I’ve never asked—how long have you two been together?”

“Informally, six years, give or take a few weeks,” Mat said, putting his hands on the arms of his chair and giving Phichit his full attention. “Officially, four.”

“And how long have you been doing... this?”

“Inviting others for guest appearances?” Mat clarified, grinning. “About two years. We started during Chris’ last season in competitive skating.”

Phichit rested his hand on the swell of Chris’ ass, since it was right there. “And where am I on the list?”

“You’re our fourth.” Before Phichit could open his mouth, Mat added, “No, I won’t tell you who the others were.”

“I wasn’t going to ask.” He gave Chris’ right cheek a squeeze and got a flick of Chris’ tongue against his cock in response. It was starting to fill out again, plumping and stiffening between those lips. “When did the whole Dom/sub thing start?”

Mat considered. “It’s always been at least somewhat present, ever since we started sleeping together. Our dynamic is part of how we fit together, right from the start. We formalized it when we formalized our relationship.”

Phichit ran his fingernail over Chris’ warm skin, watching it break out in goosebumps under his touch. “How many times have you made him come in one night?”

Mat let out a sharp bark of a laugh. “If you define ‘in one night’ as ‘without sleeping,’ five.” Chris moaned around Phichit’s cock and flashed a thumbs-up. “It was a good weekend. How is he doing, Christophe?”

Chris slid his mouth off Phichit’s cock and started running his fingers over it. “He’s getting there.” Phichit  _ was _ getting there; his cock stood proud even without Chris’ hand to prop it up, flushed red and obscenely wet.

“Excellent,” Mat said. “Ready to proceed, Phichit?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Phichit said, squeezing Chris’ ass again.

“Since your hand is already in the area, why don’t you reach in and find the surprise I left for you while we were preparing?”

“You mean...” Phichit spread Chris’ cheeks apart with his fingers and saw the shiny metal base of a plug. “You’ve been wearing that the whole time?”

“This is nothing,” Chris said. “He’s had it in me for a week at a time before.”

“Not quite a week,” Mat corrected, but there was a smile in his voice. “Why don’t you go ahead and pull it out, Phichit? Nice and slow.”

There was some resistance at first, but Chris sighed happily and Phichit managed to pull it out without too much hesitation. He set it base-down on the nightstand. “Go ahead and slick up your fingers,” Mat said. “He can start with three.” Next to him, Chris moved onto his knees and elbows, his ass in the air.

“Are you sure?” Phichit asked as he poured the lube into his hand. “The plug didn’t look that big.”

“Trust him,” Chris murmured. “I can take it.”

“Alright.” Phichit moved into place behind him. Chris reached back and spread himself open with his hands, wiggling slightly in anticipation. Phichit laughed. “Here I go.” He pushed three of his fingers as tightly together as he could get them and set the tips to Chris’ hole.

Chris moaned when he breached him, loud and long, and Phichit lost any reservations he still had. He’d opened himself before, awkwardly reaching back to sit on his own hand; this was  _ much _ better, easier on his wrist, and Chris’ open appreciation was more intoxicating than anything Phichit could manage on his own. He set to stretching him, Chris moaning low in his throat and rocking back onto Phichit’s fingers.

It was barely five minutes before Chris pushed himself up onto his hands and said, “Mat, I’m ready.”

“Phichit, are you?” Mat asked. At Phichit’s nod, he said, “Whenever you’d like, then.”

“Like this?” Phichit asked, reaching for the lube and another condom.

“It’s his favorite.”

Chris started pushing back with his hips once Phichit was halfway in, and they came together with a cry from Phichit and another one of those throat-rattling moans from Chris. Phichit tipped his head back and breathed shallowly, trying to keep from coming on the spot. “I knew you’d look good together,” Mat purred from the corner, his voice suddenly low and velvety and  _ not helping, _ “but I think you should know you’ve exceeded all my expectations.”

“How does he like it?” Phichit managed, running a hand down the length of Chris’ spine, which arched gorgeously under his touch. “How should I fuck him, Mat?”

Mat laughed. “The thing you should know about Christophe is that he is  _ incredibly _ easy when he’s getting fucked from behind. Literally any way you want to give it to him, he’ll appreciate.”

“What will  _ you _ appreciate?”

That earned him a flash of Mat’s teeth. “Hard and fast, Phichit. Take my man apart.”

Phichit pulled out and slammed back in and Chris jolted, crying out and bracing himself more firmly against the mattress. “Phichit,  _ yes,” _ he called, and Phichit gave it to him, hips going faster than he would have thought possible as Chris writhed and yelled and threw himself backward to meet Phichit’s thrusts. The sound of his cries and Phichit’s grunts filled the air over the noise of their bodies slapping together, and before he could think Phichit was gasping for air, bent halfway over Chris’ back to stop himself from finishing.

“Are you close?” came Mat’s voice.

Phichit nodded, his eyes screwed shut. “I want to see his face when he comes.”

“Christophe, ride him,” Mat ordered. Chris whined and Phichit pulled out, falling onto his back. Chris kissed him, a quick messy tangle of tongues, and straddled his hips, reaching back to line up Phichit’s cock and sink down.

Chris rode cock like he skated, Phichit discovered, intense and deliberate and extremely skilled. It was a performance, the same as any program he’d ever done, and Phichit couldn’t look away as he rocked up and down, running his hands all over his body and making the most delicious fucked-out sounds. His stomach tensed and he said, warning, “Mat...”

“Remember your courtesy,” Mat said. “Guests first.” Chris whined again but nodded, his head lolling on his neck.

“Don’t worry,” Phichit gasped, “I’m close.”

Chris tipped forward and kissed him, moaning into his mouth. Phichit could tell the change in angle was a mistake, though, because his face contorted and he cried out, “Mat!” as he started to shake.

And suddenly Mat was there, standing at the side of the bed, hauling Chris up by the hair into a fierce kiss as his other hand tightened like a vise around the base of Chris’ cock. Chris let out a wrecked, devastated sound, but it was the sight of Mat’s tongue slipping into Chris’ mouth, so casually possessive, that sent Phichit over the edge. He shouted and thrust  _ up _ and emptied himself into the condom, into Chris, who broke his mouth away from Mat’s to beg, “Please,  _ please...” _ Mat let go of his cock and gave it two swift jerks and Phichit watched Chris break, arching beautifully as his cock spurted all over Phichit’s stomach and then sagging into Mat’s arms.

Together Mat and Phichit got Chris off Phichit’s cock and seated on the bed, and Phichit padded into the bathroom to wash up and give them some privacy. He could still hear them, though, as he wet a washcloth and wiped himself down. “I’m sorry,” Chris murmured. His voice sounded muffled, like his face was buried in Mat’s shirt.

“What for?”

“I made you get up.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Christophe. To help you achieve what you want to achieve. That’s my job. And you did it. You waited and let Phichit go first, and you put on a gorgeous show for me. You did well. Okay?” Chris must have nodded, because Mat said, “Good.” Phichit heard them kiss and figured it was probably safe to come out.

“How are you?” Mat asked as he walked back into the bedroom, still standing by the edge of the bed. He was obviously hard, but otherwise there wasn’t a hair out of place.

“Really, really good,” Phichit said. He dug his sweatpants out from where they had gotten kicked under the bed. “Thank you guys. I had a wonderful time.”

“So did we,” Mat assured him, passing him his shirt.

“Is there anything I can do for you before I go?” Phichit asked, flicking his eyes down to Mat’s crotch and back up.

“Christophe will see to me.” Phichit looked over at Chris, who was now sprawled across the bed, and the man winked lazily.

“Cool.” Phichit tugged his shirt on and looked at Mat. He didn’t have a single clue how to go about asking for what he wanted, but Mat must have seen it in his face, because he walked around the bed, bent, and kissed him. It was surprisingly chaste, almost sweet, but it left Phichit’s lips tingling. “Thank you,” he said again, quieter this time.

“Any time you want a repeat performance,” Chris put in, “just let us know.”

“I will almost certainly take you up on that,” Phichit said. He bit his lip and added, “Do you mind if I talk about this with Yuuri? Not the details or anything, just that it happened. Might need some processing.”

Mat looked over at Chris, who gave him a nod and a wink. “That’s fine,” Mat said. “We trust you and him both to be discreet.”

“We will be,” Phichit promised. There was nothing else to do but take his leave, and with a final wave at them both, he did. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving him in the hall filled with what he now knew were empty rooms, and he sighed, cracked his neck, and made for the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thewalrus_said) or [Tumblr](https://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com)!


End file.
